


Tightrope Act

by streimel



Series: Gamble the World On You (Blackjack) [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic fic, vomit inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Sunggyu navigate the precarious balance of being good parents while staying good lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope Act

**Author's Note:**

> I don't rly do Woogyu, at all, but...
> 
> Today, the longest day of the year, my air conditioning broke, and since I live in the literal tropics, I spent my day laying on my bed trying not turn into a sweat puddle and daydreaming this story, so I wrote it
> 
> And now I'll go back to writing my regularly scheduled fic
> 
> This fic has been brought to you in part by my nephews who are staying with me for the summer and like to run screaming down the hallway to my room at 7 in the morning

It's not as easy as they had thought, adjusting to their old lifestyle with the addition of a kid. No more staying up 'til 3, writing lyrics to a new song. No more just sliding off the couch, into some shoes, and off to Busan, or Japan, or whatever they wanted to go. Now the day starts bright and early, 6:30 or 7 am at best, to wet diapers and hungry cries. Even small trips, just to the store and back, are now meticulously planned, double and triple checking a diaper bag for pacifiers and enough diapers and toys.

And then there's their sex life.

At first, neither of them really cared. They brought her home when she's was three months old, not quite sleeping through the night, and they took turns, both of them adjusting to sleeping in shifts instead of straight through the night, side by side. It took three months, one battle with colic, and way too much coffee consumed on both of their parts for her to make it eight blessed hours straight through. Sure, once upon a time, sleeping three hours and constantly being on the go afterwards was the norm, but neither of them are in their twenties anymore, and it's been years since either of them has slept in less than complete comfort for however long they please. So neither of them really notices when the intimacy drops off a little, because any time they can get her down for a while, both of them curl up like babies on their own bed and snooze away.

It gets better for a while, when she starts sleeping regularly but before she's walking and talking. They can get a little frisky in front of her (though Sunggyu is often reluctant, finding it 'weird' or whatever), and she doesn't even notice, happily chewing away at her hands or the remote or the cat's tail, when he strays too close to her. Even when she starts walking, they're safe for a while, because she's still sleeping 16 hours a day, and they're able to sneak away when's she napping and get some alone time together in.

It's when she learns how to get out of her crib that it all goes to hell.

Sunggyu is the enabler, letting her slip into their bed at any and all hours of the night, until she gets so used to sleeping there she won't sleep unless she's snuggled between them. Woohyun protests heavily, personal space invaded and more adult snuggles interrupted, but Sunggyu whines that he slept in his parent's bed until he was 10 and his parent's relationship wasn't affected (totally ignoring Woohyun's side comment of "no wonder they didn't have any more kids after you..."). And so both of them sleep apart every night, a valley between them invaded by a slippery eel of a two-year-old who flails all over their bed, kicking and slapping whoever gets in her way.

Woohyun finally has enough by her third birthday, and goes out without telling Sunggyu his plans. She's becoming a big girl, starting pre-school and piano lessons soon, and Woohyun picks out the most ridiculous, extraordinary 'big girl bed' the store has, price tag be damned (and damned it is, Sunggyu nearly whimpers when he sees the bill). He doesn't mind paying a bit of cash to spoil his kid, he tells himself (even if the intent is to get the wiggly little butt out of his back in the middle of the night). It's huge, pink and purple, frame built like a castle with a secret slide coming off of the top, and she  _loves_  it. She thinks it's the best toy ever.

Emphasis on the word toy.

So she still sleeps in their bed, totally ruined by Sunggyu, and Woohyun throws his hands up in frustration. Maybe he'll go sleep on the damned princess bed himself.

* * *

They start to get antsy in their desperation, sneaking around like they haven't done since they were idols.

Woohyun's finishing up dinner, his little "helper" running around the kitchen with a colander on her head like a knight with a helmet, terrorizing the cat with a whisk, and he tries to distract her by giving her a missive to deliver to the king, down the hall and in his own little world in their apartment studio, listening to the recordings for the next album of the new solo girl under Woollim. She runs off, whisk held above her head like a lance, and he sets the table, waiting as the minutes pass for the both of them to come back. Two minutes turns into five, five into seven, and he sets off himself, wondering what's taking them so long.

His knight in shining armor has apparently been waylaid by the siren's song that the king is listening to, eagerly stomping two feet in what he assumes is a dance, and he stands in the door, watching them for a moment and drinking in the sight before clearing his throat. They both jump, heads turned toward him in a look so identical he swears they could be biologically related, and he motions his head toward the kitchen, murmuring "dinner's getting cold." His little knight, apparently realizing her failed mission, attaches herself to his legs, cheesy grin as much of an apology as he's going to get, and he pats her head, pushing her out of the door with the new mission of "wash your hands...and don't leave the water on, please!" before she runs down the hallway to the bathroom. He turns back to Sunggyu, eyes back on the computer screen, and he walks over, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"She likes it."

"It's good, yeah. She was singing along, too, even though I don't think she knows any of the words. Not a bad voice, if I say so myself. If only she didn't dance like Myungsoo..."

They both laugh, and Sunggyu's face turns up to him, eyes warm as they stare at each other. His hand slides down one arm, feeling over the muscles, and the way Sunggyu's eyes change, from tender to fiery, he can't help but react, to lean down and grab his chin and kiss him soundly. Sunggyu leans up into him, tongue sliding across his lips, and he slides his hand down the front of Sunggyu's v-neck, hand splaying over warm chest. Sunggyu growls low in his throat, a heady sound, and he rolls a tight nipple between his fingers, feeling Sunggyu shudder. It's been long, too long, and he can already feel himself twitching, tight pants uncomfortable against his growing erection. He slides his hand all the way down, neither of them caring about his arm awkwardly pushed down Sunggyu's shirt, and Sunggyu sighs into him when he cups him through his shorts, reveling in the heavy weight of him.

Their little rendezvous is cut short by yells of "I'm hungry!" echoing down the hall, and Woohyun reluctantly pulls back, sighing a little as he surveys the scene, fingers still drifting over Sunggyu's dick through the material of his shorts. He draws his hand back up through the shirt, fingernails dragging across skin and muscle along the way, and Sunggyu jerks in response, dark eyes still watching him.

"Tonight?" Sunggyu asks, look filled with expectation, and though he hates to use this as a platform point against his crusade to win back his bed, he shrugs a little, mouth turned down into a frown.

"Will you help me get her to sleep in her own bed?"

Sunggyu eyes narrow, seeing through him immediately, but he nods once before turning away. He knew that would work.

* * *

Altogether, it takes three hours of two wardens returning one little escapee to her bed again and again and again before she finally falls asleep on the couch between them and they cart her off, heels never touching the ground as they tiptoe out of her room in the utmost of silence.

They don't get to bed 'til 1 am, exhausted and drowsy, but Sunggyu pulls him in anyways, kisses and movements sloppy against each other as they meet, side by side, movements slow and easy until they both find what they're looking for. The little escapee returns around 4 am, apparently wakened by a bad dream, and if she notices that they are both naked, she doesn't say anything (and she would, considering the ongoing duel between parents vs. child in which they are attempting to teach her it's not appropriate to take her pants off in the middle of HomePlus, or anywhere else, and she attempts to use three-year-old logic to debate them). He makes a vague note in his head to store some extra underwear underneath their pillows before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Woohyun almost forgets his little plot against Sunggyu, but apparently Sunggyu doesn't, and it's nearly two weeks later when he finds himself trapped by Sunggyu's machinations. Quite literally.

He's trying to reach a bowl in the corner cabinet, hips pressed against the corner of the counter as he stands on his tippy-toes (why Sunggyu puts them where he can't reach, he'll never know, but he can guess it's mostly due to some real dickitude on Sunggyu's part), when he feels two arms slide on either side of him, entrapping him.

"Do you need help with that?"

It's such a simple question, normal as anything else, but the lips which are saying it are so, so close to his ear, warm breath washing over his neck, and when he goes to turn around, his body contours to the hard one behind him. Very hard indeed.

He turns his head to the left every so slightly, eyes peeking over their shoulders to where she's watching TV in the living room, dancing along to the dinosaur's song on TV, and he relaxes a bit, back settling against Sunggyu's chest.

"Yes, actually. You could stop putting the bowls where you know I can't reach them."

Sunggyu chuckles, lips pressed beneath his ear, and he hears a muted "nah" before the hint of a tongue peeks out, sliding across his neck. His eyes close on their own volition, savoring the feeling, and one hand reaches around the grab Sunggyu's ass, steadying them both as he grinds back into Sunggyu's erection.

Sunggyu doesn't seem to want to do anything but tease him, and he has to bite his lip when Sunggyu slides a hand up the inside of his thigh, over the junction of abdomen and hip, up his stomach, everywhere but the place he yearns for. He knows it's not a good idea, with her so close, practically within earshot, but Sunggyu is drawing him out, making him crazy.

At least until he hears a curious "appa?"

She's still standing on the other side of the kitchen island, little eyes barely peeking over the edge, and they know she can only see them from the chest up probably, but they both freeze in an instant. Sunggyu speaks first, hand still halfway up his shirt, and he probably does a way better job of being normal than Woohyun could have pulled off.

"Yes baby?"

"Where are my pretzels?"

The both relax a little, relieved she isn't asking them what they are doing or where babies come from or the secret to life, like she usually is wont to do.

"I was just helping appa reach the bowl right now, baby. Go sit down and I'll bring the snack and some milk in a minute, okay?" Sunggyu says before she runs back to the TV, yelling "pretzels! pretzels!" again and again, and Woohyun has to laugh at that.

"Smooth."

"I'm a good dad."

Sunggyu leans up, reaching for the bowl in an exaggerated manner that presses every inch of him against Woohyun's body, and he holds it up, just out of Woohyun's reach.

"If I give this to you, you have to do something for me."

The hip roll at the end of that sentence makes Woohyun feel like he'd do just about anything for Sunggyu at the moment, and he nods emphatically, wondering what kinky shit Sunggyu has planned up his sleeve for later tonight. Sunggyu leans in, lips once again brushing his ear, and Woohyun waits on a baited breath.

"Jungyeop wants to come to dinner, tonight. I want something good, don't just throw some spaghetti on a plate and call it a night."

That fucking bastard.

* * *

Woohyun has to wait three whole months to exact his revenge for that little stunt, and he almost feels overly-vindictive in the meantime. Surely Sunggyu doesn't even remember, probably thinks their little one-upmanship is done and that the hyung came out on top. The mature thing to do would be to let the whole thing go, let Sunggyu win and be the bigger person and all that moral character building bullshit.

But that's no fun.

It's her first day at pre-school, a crowd of parents fitted into a large classroom, and she takes to it right away, leaving them behind to instantly go make new friends. They talk with the teacher for a while, addressing any concerns they might have, and then they leave, their little girl barely even acknowledging their departure as she sticks a plastic stethoscope to the forehead of one of her new friends.

They take the elevator to the parking garage below the building, walking past car after car until they reach theirs, off in a darkish corner of the level, and Woohyun heads for the driver seat, like always. They both slip in, ready to go about their day, when Woohyun pauses.

"Uh, did you forget something there? You are alright with leaving her, no?" Sunggyu questions, staring at him inquisitively when he makes no move to start the car, and Woohyun shoots him a glance before throwing the keys into the backseat.

Okay, so it wasn't as dramatic as he had planned.

Sunggyu stares dumbfoundedly, mouth hanging open as he stares between the discarded keys and Woohyun's face, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He manages to get out a "uh, whaaaaa-" before Woohyun grabs his face, pulling him over and crushing their lips together. Sunggyu kisses him back for a moment, whether from withdrawals or instinct, before realizing their location and pulling back.

"Woohyun, what the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, spicing up our sex life?"

"In the middle of a parking garage?"

Honestly, he has expected some argument from #1 World's Most Consistent Nagger, and he slides a hand up Sunggyu's thigh, making him shiver, as he asks "what's wrong, hyung?"

Sunggyu goes off, listing everything from someone walking by to CCTV recording them to plain indecency, but Woohyun's got that all covered (well, minus the indecency thing, but Sunggyu needs to just live a little sometimes, really).

"Listen, this place is safe. Apparently Sungyeol and one of the girl group members he used to fu-, uh, "date" used to hook up here in her car. She lived in the building, and apparently this side is safe, it's a camera blind spot. Also, our front window is facing the wall, and the rest of the windows are so tinted no one could see in unless their face is pressed to the glass. C'mon, baby, this is the most exciting thing since that weekend in Milan-"

"We said we never talk about that again!"

"No,  _you_  said that, I never agreed. And I know you still think of it, how good an idea it was to handcuff each other and lick tiramisu off each other's bodies, so how about you just trust me and lay back?"

Sunggyu finally relents, grumbling as lays his seat back, and Woohyun wastes no time. It is true that there's a risk, but that makes it even hotter to him. Still, he's not going to draw this out and extend the chance of them getting caught, so he unzips Sunggyu immediately, pulling him out of his boxers and taking him into his mouth in one swift movement.

Sunggyu's hands slide into his hair, fingers knotting against the strands, and he moans low as Woohyun goes to work on him, one hand twisting around the base of his dick while his mouth circles the top. Woohyun leans as far over the armrest as he can, feeling Sunggyu's head slide over the back of his tongue, and he swallows, mouth and throat undulating around Sunggyu's cock.

Sunggyu's never been the fastest cummer from head, even when it's great, and Woohyun's hand explores, hoping to tease an orgasm out of him sooner rather than later. One hand cups his balls, rolling them together in his palm, and Sunggyu bites down into the flesh of his palm, trying to keep quiet. He brings his hand back up, embracing the spit-slick smoothness of Sunggyu, before sliding back down, probing at Sunggyu's entrance. Sunggyu arches off the chair as he slides two fingers in, fingers imitating the thing he very most wishes he could be doing at the moment, and his fingers curl up in a come hither motion, brushing against Sunggyu until he cries out.

It's hard, to keep up the movements of his hand and his mouth, but he still manages to pull down the zipper on his own pants and pull himself out, hand quickly stroking his own length. Sunggyu is ready, legs quivering in forthcoming orgasm, and it makes him even closer. Sunggyu's moans fill the cabin of the car, his name repeated a thousand times, and he himself can't help but moan against Sunggyu in response. Everything, the naughtiness of what they're doing, the need from going over two weeks with nothing, the sounds that Sunggyu makes, all of it drive him crazy.

He pushes down on Sunggyu, taking as much of his as he can and twisting his head as he bobs up and down, and Sunggyu yanks at his hair, holding his head steady as he pours himself in his mouth. So close to his own release, Woohyun pulls back, pumping himself mindlessly, when Sunggyu leans over himself, keeping up the pace as he takes over.

It only takes a minute for Woohyun, shooting ribbons of cum into Sunggyu's waiting mouth, entranced as it sits on his lips, his tongue, before Woohyun finally finishes and Sunggyu swallows it all, licking lips as he pulls away. Sunggyu has never, ever done anything like that for him, and he sits back in the driver's seat, a bit shell-shocked. Sunggyu grabs some baby wipes and the keys from the back seat, helping Woohyun clean up a bit, and they catch their breaths before Woohyun turns the ignition, driving off to Woollim to drop Sunggyu off.

Both of them are quiet for a while, still processing what just happened, but Sunggyu breaks the silence first, and Woohyun almost chokes.

"What do you want?"

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be a battle of wills, a contest to see who was the more evilly creative seducer. But, yeah, now that he thinks of it, he acknowledges he was hoping to sweeten the mood before bringing up the conversation he's been wanting to have.

"The agency called me a few weeks ago. They're going to have a baby ready soon, a boy, and they asked if we were willing, since we had said we were hoping to adopt a son around this time."

Sunggyu seems to think it over, not reacting much, and Woohyun doesn't know if he's excited or put-off.

"How old?" Sunggyu asks, voice dark with the memories of a hundred sleepless nights.

"Well, uhm, actually, we'd bring him straight home from the hospital."

"Oh god..."

* * *

Woohyun has to admit that he's pretty good at getting what he wants, and sure, getting up to feed the new baby every two hours is even tougher than he thought, but it's all worth it when he sits in bed at 4 am, the little one suckling contentedly away at his bottle, and his husband and daughter snuggled up (or stuck together, snuggled makes it sound like Sunggyu willingly had a choice) on the far side of the bed. Perfection is hard to capture, but he thinks he's done a pretty good job so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooyeol is still more fun to write /shruggles
> 
> "Woah look at my fresh originality, taking a swing at Myungsoo like I don't do that every fic haha," she says uncomfortably, squinting into the distance to avoid eye contact.


End file.
